


Dominance over New York

by AristaStarfyr



Series: Omegaverse [9]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristaStarfyr/pseuds/AristaStarfyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The threat moves closer to home.  There's a race against time to not only neutralize their biggest threat, but to protect themselves from their own instincts.</p><p> </p><p>Again, awesome kudos to Kalorri for sucking me into this and fleshing out this lovely AU.  I would have never done it without her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leatherback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at fight scenes! I suck at fight scenes! ~does the I don't care dance~

The sounds of damp breathing filled the room followed by the occasional thick swallow. It was dark with very little light so all the Omega could rely on was his other senses and his Alpha was dominating each and every one. He could smell the musk that was pouring off him and hear the erotic scrape of shell against shell. It made his muscles tense and his head swim while touches of fire caressed his skin. Words had left him long ago and all he could do was whimper and try to arch into the touches and tastes, hoping that was enough to convey that he needed more.

The sharp clarity of his mind fuzzed out when he felt his opening widen, allowing passage for something large within. A throaty sound came from him and he arched as much as his shell would allow, the perceived sting fading quickly to be replaced be a muted warmth. Movement was slight but reached deeply, touching upon things he had no clue felt good. The tension was soaking his limbs and core, tightening to the point where he should be worried of injury and then that telling quiver started to loosen his belly.

His eyes opened to the sound of his phone just as he felt the release. A groan and a grimace surfaced as he felt the lingering portions of his orgasm shudder through his body as he had to fumble for the phone. Night emissions weren't supposed to be happening this late in his age, right? That was supposed to be an early adolescence thing. And it was still another year before the heat cycle kicked in. They had made plans for this and maybe it was just his excitement getting the better of him. The thought of his Alpha taking him sometimes distracted him to the point where he couldn't do anything else but think of sex and he was okay with that on only a few occasions.

"Yeah?" He sounded husky and distracted. He hoped that the other person would take it for sleepiness as he tried to wipe himself clean with the bed sheet. "This better be good it's three--"

"Donnie." The tone in her voice made him stop and pay attention to her voice. There were sirens in the background. Faint. 

"Where are you, April?" He tucked himself back in, already on his feet and on his way out the door to his brother's room. 

"I'm home-I'm okay." Even her reassurance wasn't convincing. She sounded shaken up. "He was here."

Donatello stopped in his tracks. He _knew_ who she meant. He could feel his arm tingle at the realization but still he wanted to make certain. "He?"

"That Alpha. He was here." There was a quiet sob from her and Donnie doubled his time to Leo's room, banging on the door three times before opening it. "He... he stole the leatherback from the aquarium. The police think it was just some gang thing going on.."

All the turtle needed to do was catch Leo's eyes before turning away. "He stole the leatherback? How do you know?" He flipped the phone on speaker mode and held it out between the two of them.

"Because it's out on the street in front of my building." A stifled sob came through the speaker and Leo and Donnie looked at each other. "I-it's horrible. That poor creature!"

"April, it's Leo. Don has you on speaker phone." He was speaking and already putting on his gear. "If you can safely do so without drawing attention, get some photos. We need to find out if there are any messages out there."

"I-I did. Of the turtle and the area. He drew 'delight' on the turtle's shell in it's own blood." Donnie nearly dropped the phone on that and Leo reached out, touching his brother's arm.

"You stay inside. Keep the doors locked and make certain there's no activity by the windows. We're going to scope out the aquarium for clues before heading over to your place. We'll keep in touch."

"Be careful, guys."

By then the other two turtles had arrived, sleepy and somewhat grumpy that sleep had been interrupted. Mikey's nose lifted in the air for a moment but his expression still remained muddled. "Show time, 'bros," Leo announced. "Gotta make a trip to the aquarium. April said the Alpha knows where she lives."

"What?" Raph's hands turned into fists as he felt that rage kick in. "We gotta get her and her dad outta there! He's nuts!"

"I think he was sending a message. But how he made the connection between her and us is what's worrying me." Leo softened his look just slightly as he looked at Don. "Get cleaned up. We're leaving in five." 

*********

Ninja were stealthy and silent. Once they were at the aquarium they were even more cautious since the police had yet to finish their own investigation. Trapped on the roof for the time being, the brothers could only wait before they would have their turn inside. Donatello paced along one side of the roof, muttering to himself. "I need to check the police cameras over the past few weeks and see if he ever followed April. We can either keep them at the lair or maybe at the dojo if we need to. And I'll have to bump up security in the tunnels, too. Who knows if he actually knows where we live."

Leo allowed Donnie to pace behind him while he watched the police activity below. He seemed the most collected of the turtles, still and silent as he listened to Raph and Mikey mutter to each other with Donnie's subconscious fretting. Leo felt they were still safe in their lair-had the Alpha come near their territory both his mate and Mike would have known and reacted unfavorably to that. Having April under the threat of this Alpha was not a good thing but not only did they have the two mentioned locations, there was also Casey's place if need be. That would be considered a last resort. Leo would much rather have them close to home, so to speak. Not to say that Casey wasn't a capable fighter, he just thought that Casey wouldn't be much help in this instance.

He didn't feel the shift more than heard it in the Alphas. Their voices picked up and bickering kicked in, Leo turned his head and watched as Raph and Mikey argued about something trivial, glancing at Donnie in silent question. As soon as he saw the color drain from his brothers's face he stood, drawing his blades. "He's here, isn't he?"

"Well, lookie here! It's my D-lite and Polywog."

"I AIN'T NO DAMN FROG!!!!" Sais gleaming, he twirled around, trying to find the Alpha. All they heard was an echoing voice that seemed to surround them. Leo forced himself to tune out Raph and scanned the rooftops, waiting for the Alpha to show himself. He side glanced at Donnie who wavered, his bo shaking. 

"And they gots friends!" The Alpha seemed to be coming from a different location. Leo turned toward the direction, his eyes narrowed in concentration. "So what are you two?"

"That the guy, Raph?" Mikey snarled, "That's him, right?"

"Yeah, That's him."

"We have _two_ polywogs!" The voice was coming from another direction and Leo turned towards it, still waiting. "So does that mean there are two delights?"

"You leave my brother alone!" Donnie shouted out as his voice wavered.

"Don't let him egg you on," Leo warned his brothers, noting how agitated the Alphas were getting. 

"Maybe only one delight," the Alpha mused and Leo swore he could feel the human's eyes on him. "Pity. Oh well. You'll still be some use to me."

He leaped down from the billboard and landed right in the middle of them. Donnie was already cowering and Mikey and Raph were half charging, half arguing who was going to attack first. Leo narrowed his eyes, taking in how the guy was built and mentally calculating how he could be taken down. It also took every ounce of willpower to keep from dropping down on all fours in submission. "Turn yourself in," Leo advised, his voice steadier than his nerves were. "Get help."

"Oh, lookit Mr Big Pants talk," the Alpha taunted, hand darting out almost too fast for Leo to catch and snag a charging Raphael out of the air. The Alpha grinned viciously as Raph choked.

"RAPH!" Mikey's kusarigama flew out and wound around the Alpha's wrist but it seemed like it was more some play string than a weapon. The Alpha jerked his arm, almost ripping the chain out of Mikey's hands and shaking Raph like a rag doll in the process. 

"That's the only warning I have for you," Leo continued, forcing his eyes to stay on the Alpha and ignore Raph's choking. "If you don't heed this, we will be forced to deal with you ourselves."

"Yeah? You and who's army? 'Cause I got two of you here and your buddy's makin' a puddle behind ya." The Alpha laughed, eyes shifting to Raphael's direction. "Yer arm all healed up and everything? Good. Cause I wanna see how good yer _neck_ does." As his hand squeezed, Raph's eyes rolled in his head as both his hands tried to break the other's hold. Red exploded as the bladed end of MIkey's weapon hit the Alpha's arm. 

"You think you can bulldoze your way into our city? Take our mates? You got another thing coming, dude." Mikey was spitting fire, tugging on the chain to rip open a wound and free Raph. Raph dropped like a ton of bricks, gasping for air as he scrambled off to catch his breath.

"I need a sample!" Donnie screamed out as his genius suddenly hit him.

"Now's not the time for mad scientist, Don!" Mikey called out, feeling himself get dragged along as the Dozer pulled him away from the group.

"Yes it is! Yes! Get me a sample."

"Ya heard the brain," Raph rasped, struggling to his feet. "He wants a sample."

Leo nodded, dancing around to find a clean shot. They would only have one chance at this. "Hold him steady, guys." He watched as the Alpha took a hold of the chain, trying to yank on it to unbalance his smallest brother. He almost accomplished it before Raph got a hold of Mike, lending his own strength to the chain. It was like trying to tie down a pissed off tiger that carried three scorpion tails.

Dozer growled then, eyes boring into Leo's as he did so. Both Michelangelo and Raphael hissed, fighting hard not to charge the Alpha but keep him occupied with the kusarigama. Donnie whimpered but pushed himself to prepare the slides and vials he wanted filled. Leo faltered under the hard gaze of the Apex and he grinned at the realization. "Oh ho! Playin' Beta, are ya? You're just like little Delight, over there. Maybe even a little sturdier."

"NO!" Mikey gave the chain a hard yank but discovered it wouldn't budge. The Apex had enough chain wound around his wrist that the turtle couldn't do any more damage. "You're not touching him!"

"Says you!" Dozer scoffed, his eyes still trained on Leo, some how managing to break down all of his defenses and making him lower his swords with just a look. "Sturdy Omega here says he wants some. That mark on his neck won't keep him with you." The feeling was terrifying. _No one_ should be able to have this much hold over another! Leo felt drawn to this Alpha and he could feel his tail shiver, relaxing from its usual tight position against his body.

"Leo!" Donnie wanted to go and help his brother but he couldn't. Not with the Apex right there and the memories too fresh in his head. "Leo, get away!"

As much as his mind screamed out that he was trying, he took another step closer to Dozer, dropping his guard almost completely. Just a few steps more and he would be properly dominated, just like he wanted. No. Just like he _needed_.

Raph saw the change and could feel the panic and rage rise in his chest. If he dropped the chain, Mikey would be vulnerable. If he didn't, Leo was going to be claimed by this Alpha who could instill rage, lust or fear into anyone by just looking at them. Something broken and painful flit across his green eyes as he looked at his mate. "Leonardo." Still husky from being choked, he put all of his commanding tone into it. "You're _mine_. Get those samples so we can get out of here."

At the sound of his name, Leo froze. His eyes were still locked on the Apex, but he heard _his_ Alpha. _His_ mate. The split second before the chain broke, Leo's eyes shifted as did the grip on his swords. Everything that happened was too fast to follow after. Leo struck and struck true. He didn't make a killing blow, but slashed across the Apex's chest, angling enough for profuse bleeding. The Apex bellowed his rage and charged like an enraged bull, plowing through everyone and everything to get to Raph. Raphael, who was unarmed; his sais had been dropped when his airway had been cut off.

"Raph!" Donnie threw his bo at his brother like a javelin as he ran towards Leo, hoping that it would be enough. Raph snatched it out of the air and twisted it like a giant baton, steadying his stance to block the Apex with it. The connect was almost like a thunder clap when Raph pulled to the side at the last minute and used the Apex's momentum against him. Turning swiftly he swung the bo across the Alpha's back, moving him forward to the ledge of the roof.

"Mike!"

"-On it!" The broken chain struck out, serving to make the Apex stumble in the rage so that he would trip. All the better that he tripped and careened over the edge of the building. Mikey ran after him to make certain he connected with the ground, cursing when there was no sign of the Apex on the ground or any of the window ledges. "He got away!"

"Not all of him," Leo muttered, keeping his blades perfectly parallel with the ground. "Donnie. Get your stuff over here." The portion of his swords that faced the sky were colored red. It probably wasn't enough blood for all that the genius wanted to do, but he hoped it was enough.

Donatello rushed over to work quickly, collecting at least a few slides worth before using a vial to collect the rest. "And this is why you're the master." There was a tight grin on his face as he carefully tilted the katana himself to make certain every drop was saved.

Raph leaned on the bo, standing behind his baby brother as he peered out into the darkness. "Ya want us to look for 'im?"

"No. We have what we need for now. We need a bigger advantage if we're going to stop him." His dark blue eyes flickered up to Don who nodded in confirmation that he was finished. "And he's been marked. Everyone's going to learn who he is, now."

"That was brilliant, 'bro." Mikey nodded, moving to stay close to Donnie as he prepared his samples for travel. "What now?"

"Get Don back home so he can start analyzing those samples. Raph and I will get to April's and get her and Kirby moved out of there for now."

Donnie finally straightened, taking his weapon back from Raph with a nod. "Be careful out there."

"We will." Raph smirked, putting a hand on the mark on Leo's neck. He had to do at least that much while they were out here in the open. "We'll get home as soon as we can."

"Text within the hour. If we don't hear anything, we'll come after you."

Leo nodded. "Fair enough. Stay safe."


	2. No going back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choices have to be made and it's hard to justify them when they're not quite exactly of your own free will....

Six in the morning came to New York city and four sets of footsteps sloshed through the sewers. Leo and Raph took the bulk of the packs that April and Kirby had hastily thrown together. If they needed to fight then the packs would be tossed aside. Their human friends had been through this enough times to know the drill. The danger was actually comforting in its familiarity.

"So this is an Apex," Kirby mused, watching the turtles walk ahead, so close together that their shells were practically touching. "Quite the interesting development."

"Yeah," Raph answered, looking over his shoulder. "You know anything about them?"

"Other than legend? Not really. They mature later on in life, but still present as a normal Alpha during puberty. The research papers about them are painfully few and far between considering once they go through their musth stage, they're pretty much uncontrollable." 

"An' regular Alphas don't do that."

"Well, no. They usually are bonded to a mate before their thirties. But even if they weren't, they wouldn't suddenly become an Apex, either. It's still a genetic mutation, not a result from the lack of a bond." Kirby happily answered Raph's questions, anything to get his mind off the current situation of sloshing in the tunnels to get to Chinatown. 

April remained silent as Leo did, eyes glued to her friends. There was something not right about them. It had been niggling in her mind for a while now and the early morning hours just weren't the beginning of them. Maybe it was because they were dealing with the more shady aspects of humanity. From Raphael's questions they were basically in the dark (heh) about the whole Variant issue. And Casey was as Beta as one could get. Out of a city of over 8 million people, only a few thousand carried the gene, and it was only the males. Silly Y-chromosome.

But that wasn't what piqued April's interest. It was the way Leo was silent and Raph was asking the questions. It was how close they walked when she knew for a fact that these two brothers excelled at rubbing each other the wrong way. This really wasn't like them and she wondered if it was the leatherback's demise that made them seek each other's company or the fact that they came face to face with one of Humanity's best kept secrets. Yoshi and Miwa graciously accepted them into their home, dismissing Kirby's apologies several times and stating there was no inconvienence involved. While settling into the guest bedrooms April managed to corner Leo.

"Hey. Are you guys alright?"

Leonardo's face revealed nothing but she could sense that flutter of panic before he had the chance to tamp that down. "We're fine, April."

"No, you're not. You all have been acting weird lately."

The turtle's expression went even flatter, if that could happen. "Because having this Apex milling around causing trouble isn't weird."

April stopped a moment, not certain how she should respond to that. "You've had worse things happen to you and it roll of your shell like it was water. This is something that's really _bothering_ you. All of you. Why, Leo?"

"April, I don't want to get into it." He shook his head, trying to find a way out and find Raph.

"But we're your friends. If there's something else we can do to help, we'll do it. _I_ want to help." She kept blocking his path so he couldn't escape.

"Look. Help us by keeping safe. Lay low until we figure out how to deal with this Apex. It doesn't matter to him what you are or what you aren't, he'll come after you."

Her blue eyes looked up to him, silently pleading with Leo to just tell her what was wrong! It was more than just the Apex and no one was telling her anything. "Why won't you tell me anything?"

For a moment she thought she saw worry and guilt on his face. Then there was a sad, apologetic smile. "Because it's not just mine to tell, April. Just... it's okay. We're okay." He thanked the heavens when he heard Yoshi and Raph coming closer, speaking to each other in low tones. His eyes lifted up and zeroed in on his brother, feeling the tension fade from his soul as the Alpha took his spot close beside him. He ignored April's eyebrow arch.

"Raphael was explaining to me what happened," their father said quietly. "I am glad you are all safe. But was is wise to separate you?"

Leo nodded. "Donnie had the samples. The sooner he gets to work on them, the sooner we will have an advantage."

"I see. Will you stay for tea?"

Leo knew that question. Splinter wanted to know more and wanted to ask Leo about it even though their guests were clueless. Somewhat clueless. April was still scrutinizing him and now Miwa had come up behind their father, watching without really looking like she was paying attention. "It's been a long morning," Leo responded with his head lowered. "We've only checked in once and if we don't head back soon, Don and Mikey will be looking for us. And I don't want to delay Donnie in his work." They would explain later, he promised.

"Yeah and I'm missing out on my beauty sleep," Raph joked, sliding another inch closer to Leo as he glanced to April. "Not that it wasn't for a good cause or anything."

"Right." April smiled a bit. "I'll get those pics sent over to Donnie's computer now so you guys can look at them."

"Thanks, April." Leo nodded his head to her. "Get some rest. We'll keep in touch."

"You guys take care."

 

It wasn't until they were ten minutes into their walk away from their father's new home that Leo finally started to feel the affects of the morning hit him. In response he fought to keep his shoulders straight and his gaze ahead when the shaking started. "Leo."

"Yeah."

He didn't need to say anything else. Raph heard it all in the tone of his voice. "Come're." Heated muscle wrapped around Leo's form and he melted into it, burying his face into Raph's shoulder as a shuddering sigh came from the elder brother. He took a step back into the deeper shadows of the tunnel, protecting Leo even more as he held him tighter. "You're fine."

"No, I'm not. I-I....Hell. I love _you_ , Raph, and I still reacted to him. I couldn't stop it, I just... I want _you,_ not him."

"I know." 

Leo felt the slight nuzzle against his temple and he shivered harder, knowing that Raph was trying to calm him down but it only made him feel more agitated. "We can't keep this a secret from the others, anymore. April _knows_. She doesn't know what she knows, but she does."

"Only a matter of time." Raph was the one to took Leo's face in both his hands and tilted his head up. He claimed the turtle's mouth, lips, tongue, and his very breath in that one searing kiss. When he broke away he still drew in Leo's breaths, slowing the shallow pants with his own deeper draws as he pressed his forehead against Leo's. "At this point, I don't give a shit about our friends. We could text them for all I care. 'Hey, me an' Raph are a thing and he's the Alpha so if that's cool with you, you ain't seein us next spring for a couple.'"

That brought a soft laugh from the blue banded brother. "We are not breaking it to them like that."

"Bet it would be easier. Casey's going to go off the wall." It didn't matter to Raphael how they did it. He just needed Leo cheered up slightly. "Fuckin' A our enemy knows but not our closest people. Time to change that. I think we're gonna need them, too. You have a target on your shell, Fearless." A prideful smile graced his face as his thumb ran down Leo's cheek. "You marked the badass. _You,_ my strong Omega, knocked a few pegs off that prick. Maybe there are Apex Omegas out there."

"Ha. I doubt that." Leo closed his eyes and relaxed more into Raph's touch, looking a little like a cat basking in attention as Raph pet him. "But you're right. He's going to be looking for me. Better me than Donnie." At least Leo could try and face Dozer head on. How he was going to do that, he had no clue.

"I don't wanna see Donnie try and stand up to him." Raph's gaze shifted a bit as he looked at the space between them without really seeing. "He's gonna get hurt. What do you think he'll figure out with those samples?"

"I don't know. But this is Donatello we're talking about. If he can figure out how to settle the massive beast that is you and keep you in line?" Leo smirked, drawing a line down Raph's arm. "Then he can figure out how to neutralize this Apex. I have every confidence in him."

"Har har. I thought _you_ keep me in line." Raph nuzzled Leo's neck, nipping slightly as he felt Leo's breath shudder across his skin.

"Never. Not like this," He leaned in closer, baring his throat in encouragement as he gripped his Alpha's arms tighter. "I don't want to wait anymore, Raph."

A deep, rumbling churr vibrated from the Alpha and very, very reluctantly, Raph pulled back. "Tonight." Leo nodded and chewed on his lip. "Okay, then. Because _we_ want to, not because there's this Alpha sniffing around you." He wanted to re-iterate that. This was their decision and their decision alone. 

"As long as you can find enough rose petals and R&B sex music," Leo added with a straight face, making Raph snort as he finally pulled away, turning towards the direction of home.

"Shut up, you sap. You better hope there's still a bed left."

"Then we'll use yours. I like mine better."

"You would."

The pair returned home and went straight to Don's lab, knowing that the turtle would be in there. Mikey was also there, oddly quiet as he had a sketch book propped on his leg, shading furiously on the lab's cot. It seemed that Michelangelo didn't want to be far from his mate and since Donnie had work to do, he was going to do his best to keep himself occupied. Once he heard his other brothers come in, Mikey glanced up from his book. "Run, now, Raph."

"--I need your blood," Donatello interrupted, automatically preparing more vials and a needle.

"Seriously?" Raph grimaced, hesitating a moment before Leo nudged him towards the chair. "Why?"

"Because I need to compare. The inhibitor I had for you and Mikey several years ago worked well enough generally but as you two matured, I needed to make some alterations for it to be effective. The medicine was catered to you as an individual."

"But you're not making more for me."

"No, but I need to refresh the markers I used in order to create it. I have a very limited amount from the Alpha," Donnie explained, stammering a little over mentioning the Apex. "I want to save what I can and use it when I absolutely need to."

"In the meantime, you're going to drain me and Mikey dry," groused Raph as he flinched at the snap of the rubber tourniquet.

"Raph..."

"Michelangelo's perfectly fine."

"Yeah, dude! I only felt faint about five minutes after. Then I got a cookie." Mikey grinned, showing off his bandage. The joke didn't settle Raph's nerves and the Alpha glared at Donnie.

Donatello gave his brother a withering look. "Please. For once don't give me a hard time."

Leo rested his hand on his mate's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. "I'll give you a cookie later, Raph."

"EWWWW! TMI. Did _not_ need to know that, dudes!" Regardless of all his complaining, Mikey still moved from his spot to stand on Raph's other side just in case he was needed. He knew how much Raph detested needles but this was important.

"So how are April and Kirby?" Donatello's distraction was necessary as he saw the muscles in Raph's arms tense. "They're all settled at Splinter's, right?"

"April said she was going to be sending you what she took of the street earlier," Leo explained as he kept his hand on Raph. Red flowed into the tube and down into one of the several vials Donatello was determined to fill. He paused a moment, drawing in a breath. "We're going to have to tell them that we have the Variant. She's onto us."

"I'm not surprised. With her telepathic abilities, I'm impressed we've kept it secret for this long." Donnie kept up with the conversation even though his eyes never deviated from his work.

"Do you think...it would be advantageous of us to try and bond now?" Leo looked over to his brother, almost chewing on his lip.

"We can't. The bonding process coincides with our heat cycles." Donnie paused, moving to fill the next vial. "Sex or no sex, the Apex still has the advantage of being stronger, faster, the more virile mate due to instinct. I don't know if emotional bonding and love could overcome that. That is an intellectual bond." His eyes flickered up to Leo's for a brief moment. "It's scary."

"We have to find a way to fight that. If we don't then there's no way we can beat him." Leo rubbed the back of his head, closing his eyes briefly.

"Maybe we could try and trade spots in the dojo." Mike started, looking over to Leo. "Maybe it would get easier to resist if you started on another Alpha?" He'd seen how Leo reacted and his heart went out to his big brother. 

"It's a well intentioned thought, but I doubt that." Leo opened his eyes to look at his youngest brother. "He's one upped on size, any--" He couldn't finish that thought before Michelangelo rushed him, invading his space more intimately than the turtle ever had. Hell, he even had one leg between Leo's and the leader froze as Mikey gave him that 'look.'

"What the?!--" Raph was already trying to get up when Donnie held him down, or at least pretended to. Raph was a tank when he wanted to be and Don could only hope that Raph kept some of a cleared head when he watched Mikey.

"What are you gonna do about this now, oh Leader?" Mikey's voice was deeper, the undertones softer and almost velvet. Leo's eyes glazed over a bit, his body relaxing some as Mikey pressed harsh up against him. He could hear the warning growl from Raph and Donnie's quiet explanation but it was like listening underwater. As soon as Leo's tail shifted against Michelangelo's leg the youngest turtle chuckled, pushing the boundaries a little more by chucking Leo's chin roughly. "Oh, you just want to lift that tail up, don't you? I don't think it's Raph who needs that cookie." He dipped in close, making as if he was going to bite Leo's jaw and he could feel the tremor from Leo as well as hear the warning threat from Raph.

"Raph?" Leo blinked, trying to settle his swimming vision as Mikey relented. Realization kicked in and he blushed, looking away. "Okay. You've made your point."

"Yeah, I think so, too." Raph agreed, still glowering at his little brother. "You can back off."

"Hey, no harm, no foul!" Mikey lifted his hands and took two giant steps away from Leo. "Maybe it would help you two out if you got laid, though. I don't want to get my shell kicked because of Raph's raging hard on for you."

Donnie was watching the entire display, his head tilted in thought. "Hmmm, interesting."

"What is?" Raphael didn't relax until Leo was by his side again, his eyes shooting daggers at the genius.

"Just how you two cope with things. Maybe it wouldn't hurt for a little coitus to take place."

"A little what?"

Leo shook his head. "Sex. That's not what I was hoping to hear, but at this rate, anything that can be used as an advantage against the Apex should be utilized." A small smile crept onto his face. "Not that I'm really complaining about it, anyway."

"T.M.I. BRO!"

Raph looked up to Donnie, trying to settle his mood some. "You two gonna do it, too?"

"I don't think that's any of your business, Raphael!" Donnie's face flushed a dark green as he pressed the gauze pad over the needle in Raph's arm, pulling the metal out swiftly as he applied pressure.

"Who says we haven't already?" Mikey grinned, waggling his bro ridges in the process.

"Mikey!"

Leo couldn't help but smirk, wondering if the sudden flush on his younger brother was because they had or hadn't. He would have to ask Donnie later when they were alone. For now he kept his focus on the coming night and how he needed to keep his treacherous tail still.


	3. Losing the V-Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unnnnnnngh! I couldn't wait! Here, you lucky dogs, you get your 'Deflowering extragavanza' (however that's spelled) EARLY. I blame all you wonderful people for making me so weak. Your comments are love and keep the life blood flowing for this story arc. Keep it coming! (hurhur)

"So are you doing this for you or to try and clear up some of the threat?" The serious question from his usually not very serious brother made Leo lift his head up, haphazardly catching the cup before it tipped over the edge of the table. "Because this needs to be for you, bro. You and Raph. And if you're not doing this for the right reasons, you need to tell him you're not ready."

Michelangelo was so right on all of that. Leo's jaw dropped. Was he ready? Was he being selfish? All he could think of some nights was Raph in his tail. But then all of his other responsibilities kicked into gear. Leonardo whined slightly, dropping his head on the table. "I was completely ready earlier. I said I didn't want to wait anymore. What's he going to think if I say something different now? I don't want to be a tease, Mikey."

"You're not a tease. You're our _leader_ and you have so much stuff going on through your head and couple that with trying to keep all of us safe? You're lucky you haven't had a brain explosion by now!"

"Again. Thanks for the confidence."

"That's what I'm here for, bro!" Mikey chirped as he handed Leo a platter of fruits and veggies and cheeses. "Here. The two of you go munch on that and you can talk about your feelings deep into the night."

Michelangelo completely ignored the odd look Leo gave him in favor for turning back to the meal he was making. He said his piece, hopefully it knocked some of those nerves out of the way and he was looking forward to a romantic evening with Don. Decent tablecloth on the table, some meditation candles as a centerpiece, and one boom box playing R Kelly with just tweeters completed the setting. It wasn't perfect but hey, neither was he! Once everything was set he went about dragging Don from his lab. Last time he threatened Don with tying him up for dinner and the taller turtle scoffed at his threat. Mike had a coil of rope by the table just in case. 

"Hey, D. Soup's on!"

"Five more minutes, Mikey." Donnie sounded distracted. Thus the bell that signaled the start of the fight rang in Mike's head as he entered the Lab. 

"I made your favorite~"

"Sushi?"

"No, your other favorite."

"Linguini?"

A tiny growl came from Mike as he stared at the back of his mate's head and shell. "Donatello."

"That's my favorite dinner?" The purple banded one turned with a grin, brown eyes twinkling with mirth as he knew he'd gotten the prankster. "I thought that was yours."

"...Har har. It's time to eat." Mikey was never one to hold a grudge for long and was all smiles again, reaching for Donnie's hand to drag him away. "Everything's all contained for the night, right? No weird roach mutants or blood smears are going to come and attack us in the dark, are they?

A chuckle came from Donnie as he let himself be lead out of the lab. "I doubt that very much. It's all locked away."

"Even little Donnie?"

The question made Don smirk and then pause. "Do you mean the plant?"

He never got an answer. Mikey was smirking, leading the way into the kitchen and knew he hit pay dirt when he heard his mate gasp. The kitchen may not have been a four star resturant, but it was definitely nicer than it usually was. "Come have a seat, Don."

"What's the rope for?"

"Oh, that? It was just my contingency plan." He turned around, waggling his eyebrows. "Unless you really want me to tie you up!"

Something odd flipped in Donatello's gut but he ignored it for the time being. It was a strange reaction to the suggestion and he wasn't going to give an answer one way or another until he understood why that happened. "No, I don't think so." He noted that there were only two place settings and a small smile crept onto his face. "I guess they got over their cold feet?" The answer was a low churr from the bedroom area.

"Man, I thought it would never happen! Leo was out here, moping around like some school girl." Michelangelo prattled on about Leo's worries, passing out plates of food and putting their two closer together instead of one on each side of the table. "I guess he took my advice after all."

"What was that?" He moved to sit and wasn't in the least surprised when Mike plopped down on his lap. It was a common habit for the smaller turtle to do so when they were alone, for closeness as well as to make certain Donnie didn't get distracted by a project.

"Go take some food and talk about their feelings." A moan cut through and he grinned even more. "Works like a charm! They've got communication skills, don't they?"

"You added strawberries on that platter, didn't you?" There was a knowing look on Donnie's face before he opened up for the first bite of his dinner. Also a habit: Michelangelo feeding his mate.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You know why. Leo has a weakness for them."

Michelangelo gasped dramatically, hands to his cheeks in 'surprise.' "Dona _tell_ o! Are you implying that I helped Raph seduce our big brother with _strawberries_?!" The sarcasm dripped from his words but the light in his eyes revealed that it was completely intentional.

"You're evil, Michelangelo." Donnie shook his head, winding an arm around his mate to give him a hug.

 _"A-GOD, YES!"_ The holler made both of them jump and look down the far end of the lair. Shortly after there was a solid, rhythmic banging from the shout, causing both turtles to blush.

"What the hell?"

"Guess that's your victory cry, Mikey." Donnie's voice was a little subdued as he shifted in his seat, the dark color not leaving his face.

"Well! I'm not impressed if it's over that soon." Mikey's pout faded at Donatello's light laugh. "What?"

"I highly doubt that was a climax." The banging of the bed frame against the wall was proof. In fact, it was getting louder along with the shouts of 'fuck me harder!' and ' _RIght there!_ Gonna make ya scream-- _Shit!_ ' "If anything, he probably hit his prostate right."

"You think so?" Mikey was wiggling a bit, his eyes lit up and his excited scent filling the room. "We should try and get each others if it's supposed to be good."

The statement made Donnie quirk an eyebrow. "You really want me to stimulate your prostate."

"Sure! If it feels good, why not?"

"Do you even remember where one is, Mikey?"

_"Yes. Knot me- Knot me-Knot me-Knot me-........ooooooohhhh, fuuuu-"_

" Uhh, no?" Mike's face was dark green with purply splotches and he leaned closer into Don, nuzzling into the Omega's throat. 

"How about this, then...you find mine and then ask me to find yours." Not that Don was planning to use the same methods he was hoping Mike would use, but if his mate was game, he was willing to experiment.

"After dinner?"

The squeal that came from the room pulled churrs from both the turtles and the both stared at each other. Don swallowed thickly. "Next project is soundproofing these rooms."

Mikey nodded slowly, watching Don flush and pick up his breathing. "I say change of venue, bro. Dinner in the lab."

:P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? There's sex in there! Just behind closed doors!
> 
> APRIL FOOLS! <3
> 
>  
> 
> You'll get the _real_ Chapter on Friday. I just wanted chance to troll now. Didja like it? Huh huh? Makes a good segue for Mike and Don, doesn't it???????  >.>


	4. You Smell So Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who says I am not a benevolent author? This is the chapter you've been waiting for!!!!!
> 
> TCest within. Don't read if you don't like!

Nerves were unacceptable. Unfounded. Unwarranted, Unneeded.

They were hammering a path in his chest that matched his heartbeat. Just because they agreed that tonight was the night, did it really mean that he had to be nervous? They'd been together so many times before! Heated, soaking, unable to stop clawing at each other. He knew every inch of his mate up to this point and to have the butterflies in his gut was ridiculous. Leo meditated after they discussed what to do with the Apex problem in attempt to settle his nerves about the upcoming evening activities. It was an unspoken thing that they would spend the day apart to reflect on the milestones in their lives that lead them up to this point (those were Leo's thoughts. Raph simply wanted time to clean his room) and meet up in Raph's room when it was time to turn in. Not completely unlike a wedding ritual, but Leo didn't want to think of it like that. They weren't getting married and they would never be considered normal enough by society to really accept that label. They were mates. He was even getting too nervous to really eat anything. When Leo moved to the kitchen Mikey was there, whipping up something that smelled fantastic yet his stomach wasn't into it.

Mike popped his head up and grinned. "You guys eating tonight?"

"I don't know about Raph. I think I'm going to have something light." Leo gave his brother a wan smile.

"You still nervous?" Leonardo didn't answer. Mikey straightened up and smiled warmly, the grin loosing much of his devil-may-care attitude. "Hey, it'll be fine."

"Are you speaking from experience?" Leo asked softly, looking up at his baby brother with a quizzical expression.

"Nope!" The grin was back as he bounce/danced to the fridge. "But I know it'll be okay. You two are so _in looo~ooo~ove,_ " He sung the last word, complete with kissing noises as Leo rolled his eyes. "D and I are staying in the lab. Knowing you two, it isn't going to be safe near the bedrooms."

"Gee, thanks." That didn't really instill Leo with any confidence as he moped a bit, trying to get an empty tea cup to spin on the edge of its base like a top. "The vote of confidence is amazing." 

"I don't see how you're still worried about it. The two of you have been like, practicing non-stop for months!"

"It's not that! Just... Raph had ideas and they kind of have been thrown by the wayside under the development of this mess. If feels kind of wrong to just not go through with them."

"So are you doing this for you or to try and clear up some of the threat?" The serious question from his usually not very serious brother made Leo lift his head up, haphazardly catching the cup before it tipped over the edge of the table. "Because this needs to be for you, bro. You and Raph. And if you're not doing this for the right reasons, you need to tell him you're not ready."

Michelangelo was so right on all of that. Leo's jaw dropped. Was he ready? Was he being selfish? All he could think of some nights was Raph in his tail. But then all of his other responsibilities kicked into gear. Leonardo whined slightly, dropping his head on the table. "I was completely ready earlier. I said I didn't want to wait anymore. What's he going to think if I say something different now? I don't want to be a tease, Mikey."

"You're not a tease. You're our _leader_ and you have so much stuff going on through your head and couple that with trying to keep all of us safe? You're lucky you haven't had a brain explosion by now!"

"Again. Thanks for the confidence."

"That's what I'm here for, bro!" Mikey chirped as he handed Leo a platter of fruits and veggies and cheeses. "Here. The two of you go munch on that and you can talk about your feelings deep into the night."

Somehow Leo thought it was a euphanism for something else and he cocked his brother a look, still taking the platter. "Right. Thanks, Mikey." 

"Any time, Leo. Have a good night!" 

"You too." He balanced the tray easily enough in one hand and made his way to Raph's room. It felt weird to be offering food as a peace offering about backing out-especially to his mate's territory and haven, but he knew that's where Raph was and he knocked on the door, waiting patiently for an invitation inside. After the second round of knocks he heard Raph's voice bidding him entry. "Raph, I know earlier I said I was ready and I didn't want to wait any more, b--" He stopped in mid-explanation, looking up into the speckled dark. Yes, the room was clean and Raph had done some extra things. A dark sheet was tacked up on the ceiling, poked with dozens of holes with the light shining through. It gave the illusion of stars and the room had a twilight effect. It was dark enough to be cozy, but light enough that one wouldn't stumble on anything. Incense burned in the corner; _Leo's_ favorite incense burned in the corner. Just for him. He was having trouble quieting the squeal of giddiness inside his head. "Raph?"

"You brought food?" Raphael seemed to appear out of no where, taking the tray and setting it aside on the little TV stand he had dragged in for the occasion. "Good thinking. I just got us waters."

Waters. The mention of water kicked Leo's brain into gear and he cleared his throat, looking up at his Alpha. Did he... did he _smell_ different? "I-uh..." Hell, he looked so ... so muscular and strong. Leo could feel his tail already trying to stamp out a beat against his shell. "I was thinking."

"You were?" Oh god, the green of his eyes. The way his mouth turned up in one of those shit-eating smirks. Leo felt his argument and all of his logical explanations to back it up go out the window as Raph stood before him, maskless, gearless, binding-less. He was _naked_. All he was wearing was that smirk and Leo's mouth went dry.

"Yeah." Dammit, he was more eloquent than this!

"About us?" One brow ridge went up. It shifted all of Raph's features and Leo could feel his bravado sink into a puddle of goo.

"Yes." He barely got the word out as Raph took a step closer. All Leo wanted to do was breathe in and hold that musky scent in his lungs forever. "You smell so good, right now."

A quieter smile smoothed Raph's features out, making him look more his age. When he touched Leo, the other turtle swore he was burned. "Glad I do. What do you think?"

"Think?" Belatedly Leo realized he was talking about the room and a warm smile broke out. "This is amazing. You did this all for me?"

"Mostly. Oh, wait." Three steps away he turned on a little box that had been on his book shelf. Sounds of crashing waves kicked on, repeating over and over in their lull. "Some white out noise, too."

Why the hell had he ever been nervous? What demon possessed him to almost convince him that this was wrong? That Raph was wrong or the timing or whatever trivial thing was there? The phase of the moon! Leo's heart rate kicked up several notches and this time when Raph came close, Leo willingly closed the distance between them. He couldn't believe that this stunning creature had gone out of his way to be this romantic for him. Leo's eyes feasted on muscles and shell and grooves and scars, knowing how each one came to be. "I want you to be my mate, Hamato Raphael."

For a moment something softened around the corners around Raph's eyes. It chased away some shadow that had arrived there that morning. When Raph spoke, it was tight and raspy, though not really so much from his most recent encounter with the Apex, but by emotion. "I love you, Hamato Leonardo."

The possessive strength of Raph's kiss was tempered by how gentle his fingers were in removing gear and bindings. By the time his mask was off Leo was whimpering, bowled over by his mate's heat and eagerness. And all of it was so nice; Raph's hands petting his sides, his heavy breathing making Leo catch his own breath, he felt so dizzy with want. But he also knew Raph and he knew that the Alpha was holding back. Leo moaned, ever so gently grazing his teeth along Raph's jaw. "Mount me," Leonardo puffed softly, lips painting a damp trail on feverish skin. "Take me. Knot me. I need you fucking me. I need to come buckets because you're inside me with your fat knot, Raph. Possess me," the last words were whisper soft and blown across Raph's ear slit. "Please, I need you."

The deep churr that came from his mate made Leo's nerves light up with tingling electricity and he dropped down in response, almost mewing as he fought to cling onto Raph. He felt his head snap back as Raph's hand tilted his head up, thumb pressing into the soft part under Leo's chin and keeping Leo still as he ravaged his mate's throat with harsh nips. He could feel his breathing restricted by Raph's hand but it only made his cock harder as he wheezed softly, remaining as still and pliant as he could for his Alpha. Leo felt a wash of relief and desire as he heard the Alpha's voice gravel out, "Get on the bed."

Which meant Leo had to pull away from Raphael and it was the hardest thing he had to do. Slipping back, he still sipped on the air around them, sucking in the musk of Raph's arousal. Instead of laying back, Leo turned and crawled forward on the bed, keeping his toes hanging down over the edge. The cool sheets were welcomed against the heat of his skin and he fist them as he shifted onto his knees, splaying his thighs apart. His cock barely brushed over the cool, satiny fabric and he wanted to grind into them but he kept himself level. His tail had been wagging before now swiped back and forth across his hole, hoping to entice the Alpha closer. When he heard Raph's shuffling step he lifted his tail, arching it as high as it would go over the lip of his shell as he groaned softly. He couldn't find the words anymore and just hoped that his scent was enough to tell Raphael how badly Leo needed him.

Never before was there a more perfect presentation. From the backs of Leo's thighs to the rounded muscle of his ass to that tail high in the air, quivering in anticipation, Raph couldn't have dreamed of anything better than this. If he shifted his angle, he could see Leo's cock bobbing low with a heavy pulse, just touching the sheets before bouncing up to press against his plastron. All of a sudden that need to possess and claim was driving him and he moved forward, opening his mouth wide to lick a wet path up Leo's leg and suck in his tail. The startled cry from his mate only pulled a churr from him as he assaulted Leo's senses, making certain under every term that the turtle knew who he belonged to. The nip at the end of Leo's tail drew a curse from the normally reserved turtle and Raph laughed, sending chills down the Omega's spine.

Leo had no idea when Raph got out the lube-it probably didn't even matter anymore. They turned quiet when Raph's finger pressed up against him, the sounds of the crashing waves complimenting the heavy breathing. Raphael needed to concentrate as he felt tight muscle clench around his finger and Leo forced himself to stay silent, feeling heat flush up against his face. It was weird but not anything he couldn't take. His mate was working so slowly and carefully that it was giving Leo's mind a chance to think, mostly about how madly in love he was to allow this weird thing to happen. It felt odd, but good in a way and he let out a soft breath to try and relax more, dropping his forehead to his hands.

"Okay?" Raph's voice was still heavy with desire, but there was concern around the edges. Why did Leo breathe out like that? Was he in pain? Was he doing it wrong?

"I'm good." Leo's voice sounded tense, but he didn't seem too uncomfortable. He reached back, searching for Raph's free hand and took hold of it. "Keep going, Raph." In one stray thought of being helpful, he pushed back, breath hitching when it was too much, too soon.

Nerves were not only within Leo. Raph had set his room up hours ago and then spent the extra time between hand weights and pacing, wondering if they were going too fast or if this was even the right time. Only Leo's scent had settled him once he came into the room and Raph knew that they weren't leaving this space the same again. He churred low, letting his finger slip out to add more lube. As soon as he was done his one hand went back to Leo's and he carefully worked both fingers into his lover, moving so slowly that Leo had to start rocking back to get him move deeper and stretch more.

When Leo was panting roughly, pushing back firmly to meet Raph's hand with small needy sounds, he was ready. Raph kissed the back of his neck, pulling away and shifting on the bed, kneeling between Leo's knees. He forced his hands to steady when he tried pouring out the lube and managed to empty half the tube over his cock and down the backs of Leo's thighs when the Omega churred. Leo stopped short as he felt the cool liquid run down his legs. "Raph?"

"It's fine." He had to stop himself from palming his face and making more of a mess. He was so hard he felt like he was going to split in two and now he spilled half the damn stuff everywhere!

It was that moment that Leo realized he wasn't the only nervous one. It was a relief for him and he smiled, squeezing Raph's hand for a moment. "Take me, Raphael." He leaned back in encouragement, turning his head so he could peek at the Alpha with one eye. It was all the turtle needed to continue and line up with Leo, curling his fingers around his Omega's tail as he pushed in with a slow, steady pressure. Leo knew there would be some pressure but he wasn't prepared for the sting as he was stretched wider than Raph's fingers and given little time to adjust. If he said anything, he knew that Raph would feel unnecessary guilt so he remained quiet, waiting until Raph was fully seated inside before he could breathe again. Raph himself was holding his breath as he pushed in, mind in the midst of overload as Leo's muscles spasmed around him at the foreign intrusion they weren't used to yet. As soon as he was fully seated he felt the drive to thrust and push and root, to knot his Omega and let his seed do the rest deep inside. Panting roughly, he prepared to pull back and drive in again when he felt Leo's hand grab at his leg. "I...need a minute." Leo sounded strained as his tail quivered in Raph's hand, 

"Sure." Keeping himself still was the most difficult thing Raph was going to do, but he was determined to do it. The way Leo was pulsing around him was testing his will power and he swallowed loudly, shivering from the restraint. It seemed like forever, but it was only twenty seconds before Leo urged him to start moving again. He started with a slight moment and as he thrust in, they both moaned in pleasure. "Fuck, _yes_."

There was no finesse, no skill, just pure pleasure and barely contained energy as Raph fell into a rhythm that seemed mutually beneficial. Leo's head hung low as he rocked with Raph, feeling the heat soak into him. His throaty cries were gaining volume the harder Raph dared to pound into him. Raph churred with is teeth clenched together, his hands finding purchase on Leo's hips as he felt the bed start to shift with the power of his thrusts. The tight stroking of Leo's body along his cock encouraged him to move faster, harder, deeper.

"A-GOD, _YES!_ " Leo scrambled just as he felt Raph lance over that one spot, making him slam back as he arched his neck, eyes scrunched and his mouth hanging open, desperately seeking more of that feeling.

Raph only stumbled slightly but was grinning as he saw Leo's reaction and felt it around his dick. That ripple was divine and he drove over the spot again, relishing in Leo's hoarse cry. "Right there, eh, Fearless? You sure?" Leo's response was a choked sound and more begging as he slammed back against Raph, practically fucking himself on Raph's cock. "Guess you're sure." He steadied Leo's hips and slammed in hard, making the smaller turtle curse.

Leo felt the tension coil in his belly, tight and demanding as he craved more from Raph. Hell, he even felt the knot swelling and he pushed back that much harder, each time his prostate was hit only drew him closer and his voice went ragged and raw. The tension broke his control when a heated hand wrapped around his cock and pulled, The explosion shot behind his eyes as the pleasure overcame all his senses and knew a yell tore from his throat.

"Fuck, _yes_." Raph groaned, feeling just how good Leo's climax felt. It was as if his body was pulling Raph in deeper while Leo's essence was milked out of his cock. He knew how fast Leo could have another orgasm and kept going, muttering dark, lewd things as he pressed in harder, feeling Leo's body slowly start to accept the largest part of him. "Let me in, Leo. Let me in so you can feel my heat." Leo couldn't hold himself up with the assault to his body and senses so Raph hooked one arm around his hips, the other hand still stroking furiously as he would pound a few times and then _push_ , churring as he felt the knot slip in a little more. The desperate pleas from Leo to be knotted was the last straw and Raph stretched, biting his mate's shoulder as he gave one final shove. 

On the last thrust, Leo's muscles finally relaxed and Raph felt the knot slip in and then the opening lock tight, pulling a squeal from Leo as he roared around the mouthful of flesh. Knot and cock swelled, shifting minutely as he tried to push in further, making certain no space was wasted. After that his world went white.

It was his internal clock that told him minutes had gone by. It was minutes that the Alpha's climax had lasted, pumping hot seed into a willing body. And that willing body felt the thickness of that knot pulse against his prostate, threading orgasm after orgasm. Leo still felt the weight of Raph on him, his teeth still holding onto bruised flesh. Sometime during the event fingers found each other and held tight, binding them as surely as their act had and Leo smiled, squeezing them lightly while he reveled in the weight of his lover on him.

"Wow." Raph finally released Leo's shoulder, chest still heaving. He ran his tongue lightly over the mark he had made, grinning partway through when he felt Leo shudder. "Still with me, Fearless?"

"Uh, huh." He felt too good to move. He didn't even want to use real words right now. Everything felt perfect. Sore and perfect and utterly boneless. He didn't want to sully that with speaking. Leo did, however, feel his mate shift and then a tempting scent filled his nose. Turning his snout to the scent, he found a strawberry poised by his lips. There was no way he was going to refuse that and took a bite, savoring it with a low hum. "Feeding me in bed?"

"Making certain you keep your strength up." Raph slowly pulled away, wincing when he was free from the warm clutch of Leo's body. There was some concern when Leo didn't move right away but the worry faded when Leo reached out to pull him closer. "You really think we're going to stop at one go?" The bravado faded into seriousness, his eyes searching Leo's as the turtle sucked the rest of the strawberry from his fingers. "You're not too sore, are ya?"

Leo chewed thoughtfully, watching all of those worried emotions flit across Raph's face. He did feel sore, but it wasn't outside of his tolerance levels. He actually felt more empty than anything else-especially after Raph pulled out once the knot had receded to a managable size, tail already trying to cover his opening as it leaked the copious deposit. "I feel great," he muttered, reaching out to touch Raph's cheek. His eyes lit up with a fresh eagerness as a blush darkened his face. "I want to do that again. Soon. Tonight." 

Raph was treated to a strawberry flavored kiss that made his toes curl. "'S why I got a bunch of those plastic blanket things," he rumbled softly, feeding Leo another strawberry. "We'll go as many times as we can. For as long as we can."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

"Will you do me facing you? I ... I want to watch your face."

Raph flushed himself, but he still smiled and nodded. "Anything you want, Leo."


	5. And the other shoe drops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently it's possible to have the scientific theory of 'just plain horny' to explain a few things...
> 
> Don and Mike's way of doing things are no less heated.

The evening had been interesting. Donnie hadn't considered that sex was a contagious behavior like yawning, but he was willing to alter his ideas. For one, Mikey was more than revved up as he practically pushed Donnie into the lab and to be honest, Don himself could feel the tightness in his shell after hearing Leo's final cry. Maybe it was a way for nature to divide and keep the gene pool varied? If one started to couple, other nearby groups would pair off for their own fun times. It would make sense considering the mutated Y chromosome was constantly struggling uphill. 

"Don. You're thinking too loud." Mikey was pressed up against him, trying to drag him down to the day bed. "Get down here so I can suck on your neck."

....Then again maybe they were just horny young adults. The power of suggestion was a very real thing at times. Donatello barely had the time to sit back on the mattress when Mikey was there, teeth working at the nerve just under his jawline as churr bubbled up from his chest. The Alpha's name dropped quickly from Donnie's lips as he fell back, arching his neck so that Mike had free reign over him. Slowly he was pulled from his mind, the thoughts about mating rituals and the surrounded affected pushed aside for more carnal experiences. Mike knew he won the battle with Don's mind when the turtle moaned and dove in for a seeking kiss of his own.

The pair had done just about everything imaginable without actually going 'all the way.' It made their dynamic less volatile, but no less passionate between each other. Each turtle knew every sensitive spot to lick and caress and suck on, bringing out those sounds they loved to hear from each other. Mikey's fingers trailed along Don's bridges as he watched his mate's face shift in the pleasure it brought. Once down his thighs, those fingers shifted from the outside to the inside, adding pressure to part the long legs. Donnie churred, looking up at MIkey with a half drunk expression. It didn't matter that Donatello was the taller of the two, he knew his place when it was just him and Mikey. 

"I want to make you scream like that," Michelangelo stated, settling himself between Don's thighs as his fingers dragged up Don's legs, circled to the outside and then dragged down so he could pull them up by the knees. He loved being surrounded by his mate's long limbs, giving the impression that he was the center of attention. "Give you as much pleasure as you deserve. Wouldn't that feel fantastic?" As he spoke, his voice took on that consistency of warm honey, dripping desire over his mate while his lips dropped kisses here and there. "Feel me drive inside you, caressing all those places that have been aching for _so_ long. You want that Don? Because I want to do that."

He'd been weighing the pros and cons of officially consumating their relationship all day. Well, within the past few hours. Especially when he heard Raph and Leo go at it like they were in heat. Donatello looked at his mate's eager, almost pleading expression and he couldn't find any cons to argue with at this moment. "Yes, Mike."

"Yeah?" It was amazing to watch Mike's face shift from hopeful to almost disbelief to pure excitement and adoration. The smaller turtle dropped to kiss his mate, making happy, grumbly sounds in the process. "I'm gonna knock your socks off, D."

The other turtle chuckled, wiggling his toes. "Think you've already done that." He reached over as Mikey peppered his plastron with kisses, inching ever lower. The genius pulled the orange mask away, dropping it over the edge of the bed and soon had the purple one following. The colored fabric entangled themselves as their owners did, still plucking away at clothing admist the removal of the rest of their gear. Happy, gentle churrs surrounded them along with the occasional groan and muttered phrase of appreciation. Donnie gave a sharp cry when MIkey's mouth covered his slit, tongue flicking firmly to coax the cartilage to relax and soften. His tail flicked across MIke's chin as Donnie's head tipped back with a low groan. "Nnnghn...Mikey." A pleased gasp came from him when he felt the other's tongue through his slit, lapping at his still encased cock.

Michelangelo always had an oral fixation on things and shifting those tendencies towards sex was the best suggestion Donnie ever made. The soft suction from his wide mouth and sweeping, wet tongue ignited a deeper fire of want inside the taller turtle, making him drop right into that waiting mouth. Donnie's sounds made Mikey churr roughly as he shifted from lapping to stroking, head bobbing slowly as he felt his mate's cock stiffen and throb. He pulled away with a wet pop and looked up. "Lube, D."

For a moment Donnie was caught by heated blue depths. When was the last time he looked so determined and focused? Don concluded it didn't matter when, only that it was happening _now_ and now was damn sexy. Donnie whimpered at the loss of the sucking warmth, arching his hips up to brush his cock against MIkey's chin while he reached up over his head for the bottle. The way Mike smiled and only opened his mouth to let his tongue brush across the other turtle's aching member made his cock bob with impatience. The bottle was passed and MIkey pulled away, kneeling up and flipping the cap open to pour some of the chilly liquid over his fingers. They'd done this particular before with Donnie instructing carefully. It was old hat to them. and as a wet finger was pressed to Don's hole the turtle shifted up to help as he pulled his lover down for a kiss.

"Oh _Oh_ oh _oh_ ," the rhythm of the sounds matched Mikey's thrusts and stretching. For one who could be so easily distracted, Michelangelo was intensely focused on his mate and the way he sounded and looked as he was being prepped. The dark coloring on his olive skin went halfway down his arms while his legs clutched at Mikey, trying to bring him closer. He crooked his finger up and Donnie hissed, legs tightening slightly. " _Yesssss!_ "

"Right there, Don?"

"Nngh!"

"Like me touching you there?"

"Fuuw-Mike-"

The sound of Mikey thrusting solidly into Don with just his fingers were just as loud as the turtle's noises itself. Mikey grinned widlly, drinking in Donnie's twisted, blissful expressions. "I'll make you come from my fingers, Donnie-boy, then I'll make you come from my dick. Would you like that? Coming over and over and _over_ \--"

"AH!"

"--Again because my dick's inside you?" His own breathing was rough as his eyes feasted on how Don reacted to him. When the pulsing cock before him stiffened more, his hand gripped it firmly, tipping the Omega over the edge with a loud cry. "So beautiful." 

The praise made him blush darkly. Donnie never knew how to deal with how Mikey viewed him. Logically, how could he ever be beautiful when he was a sweating, mewling mess? And then Mike distracted him with a searing kiss as his fingers slowly pulled away. "You _are._ " 

Donatello was silent at first when Mike sat back, reaching for the lube. As soon as the cap was flipped, he reached out. "Let me?" Not that Don didn't trust Mike to know how much to use, but he wanted to touch him. The bottle passed hands and Donnie smirked when the lust filled groan came from his Alpha on that initial touch. He used both hands, pulling and stroking in a constant motion from root to tip as he watched Mike start to come unhinged from the stimulation. " _God,_ Don!"

"Like that?" There was amusement in his tone as he watched a full body shudder hit the small Alpha as one finger danced around the area that would soon lock them together. Iit surprised him to find that he was extremely eager for this now that the decision had been made. A deep chuckle came from him as he twisted his wrist one last time, feeling Mikey's cock respond with a jump. He laid back, lifting one leg up to hook over Mike's shoulder and coax him closer. "I want you in me."

"Slow?" A fresh fire burned behind baby blue eyes as he gently pressed up against that eager entrance, groaning at the way Don's muscles beckoned him closer.

"Uh huh." He was already arching to get closer, tail quivering and brushing up against his Alpha's cock as he felt the head start to slip in. 

They moved together, speaking in low tones and waiting as patiently as they needed to while they adjusted to each other. Donatello relished in the feeling of being full in a way that his own vibrator could never compete against. A living pulse was amazing. Their kisses were heated, trying to convey how they felt. Mike continued to rock, slowly moving with greater distance in his thrusts as he gained confidence. Donnie called out suddenly, scrambling to hold on to Mike and the alpha grinned triumphantly, moving harsher and deeper at first. "Cripes, Don. You're so damn tight."

He couldnt last long enough for a mutual orgasm. Don spilled over first, calling out his mate's name with a frantic cry. The way his muscles rippled and drew Mikey in deeper made the turtle churr low, his head dropping down as he gave into the need to drive deep and fast, eager to meet his own end. As soon as Donnie took his knot, Mike could only cling to Don, shuddering harsh as each pulse felt like it was ripped out of him.

They both rested, clinging to each other and shaking from the aftershocks. Mike rested heavily on Don's plastron, waiting for his breathing to even out before he even thought to move. When he found out he was stuck, his eyes widened comically as Donnie chuckled, sliding his one leg down Mikey's arm. "It's going to be a while. I don't mind."

Michelangelo relaxed at Donnie's reassurance and smiled warmly. "You're awesome, D. Inside and out. But right now, especially on the inside." He smirked, wiggling a bit just so he could watch his mate gasp and squirm.

"Why do I feel like I've created a monster?" Even if they had to wait for the knot to shrink, having Mikey press up on his insides still sent sparks through his system. His hand had tightened around Mike's arm at the shift. 

"Because we're in your lab? And you're the scientist?" Mike laughed roughly, unknowingly twisting Don's insides with just the sound.

The taller turtle smiled, running the backs of his fingers down Mikey's cheek. With those same fingers he drew Mike in for a kiss, letting it drag out soft and sensual and puffing a quiet sound as he felt Mikey's fingers draw over sensitive skin. "This is so strange," he husked, arching into the touch and rolling his body as much as shell would allow. "I should be tired and sated, but I want to have sex with you again."

"That's a bad thing?" Mike arched an eye brow up, stroking against the bridges. He still couldn't pull back but he could rock forward, grinding into Donnie with gentle movements. His eyes lit up when a drawn out churr came from the Omega. "Maybe _I_ created the monster, this time, hmm?"

Donnie had trouble thinking of a response other than a moan. "Like this, Mike." He held onto the Alpha's shoulders, kneading with is fingers as he wrapped his long legs around his mate to help keep them in place. "I---I _really_ like this."

He kept the gentle movements, feeling himself deflate a little more to the point where he could pull away from a proper thrust but he didn't. Instead Michelangelo continued the circular grind, framing Don's face with is hands as he watched the pleasure flit across Donnie's face. "You do. I can see it." A churr came from him as he ground in slow and deep, making them both gasp. "Feels good, Don."

Michelangelo's name came as a drawn out moan, making the turtle's eyes light up as he continued the slow rocking, just pressing inside slow and deep. It wasn't fast and frantic but the instensity was still the same. He had to lean up on one hand to keep from crushing Donnie but Mikey didn't mind as he reached down to fist the leaking cock that had been between them. "You're really hard, already."

It took Donnie a couple tries to get his mouth to work, and even then it was a challenge to get his voice to join in. "That's..that's because...--oh _shit_ \--you-u're right on my --My--"

"Prostate?"

"That!" 

He laughed that dark, knowing tone and watched how Donnie whimpered under him. He pushed in harder and barely moved back, delighting in the way that Donatello was now trying to get him to move and finish them both off. "Oh no. I like you looking like this, Donnie. All helpless and... articulate!" In fact it was Donnie's reactions that were making him stiff again, and this time he hadn't bothered to pull out so he was swelling right against the spot that was making Don insane with pleasure.

"Oh god- _MIke_ \--" 

"Wanna come again?" He was feeling the pressure on his own body but he was determined to watch Donnie for as long as he could and feel him for as long as he could. "You come, and this all ends. All that soaking pleasure you look so good in."

"Please, Mikey. _Please_." At this point Donnie couldn't really remember what he was pleading for and just clung onto his Alpha, trying to move in a way that would make this progress, that he could find his end.

It really was a rush and a surge of pleasure that he really wasn't directly involved in. Mike didn't know how to explain it, but he felt that dark want and desire because he could see it on Donnie's face, not because he was feeling it himself. Oh, no doubt feeling Donnie squeeze and pull on his dick and knot was pleasing in of itself, but there was just something.... _more_ when he was watching the ecstasy on Donatello's face. MIke churred and then it hit him. He needed it _now_ and his grip shifted on Donnie, making the Omega wail as he pushed in _hard_ , grunting as he pumped Donnie fast, pulling that orgasm from the taller turtle and feeling his own body tumble helplessly after.

 

....

 

"Did I pass out?"

The answer was a grunt. "Mmaybe?"

Donnie groaned and shifted a bit that made Mikey move to his side but still cling to him in the process. "I'm serious. Did I really lose consciousness?"

"Well, that depends. Does that mean that it was a really good thing or a really bad thing?"

The olive toned terrapin looked in amusement at Mikey's 'Cheshire grin.' "It would be a good thing."

"You _totally_ blacked out, dude. Maybe several times!" The way Mike waggled his brow ridges made Don sputter with an eyeroll. 

"I love you, Mike."

"Love you too, D." Michelangelo nosed Don's jaw lightly before pressing in a kiss. "I'm just making sure I spoil you for anyone else. You're all mine."

"Is that so?" They were laying in a pool of sex and Don could feel it. Just one time he was willing to ignore it in favor of laying with Mike. "Are you plotting to put 'Property of Michelangelo' on me somewhere?"

The very suggestion made Mike's eyes light up as he sucked in an excited breath. "That's a _great_ idea! I'll have to put you under with awesome sex a few more times so I can tattoo it on your butt!"

Any other time Donatello wouldn't have been amused by the suggestion but their recent activities made him pliable. This time he laughed right with his Alpha.


	6. Strength in Solidarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of short and sweet, but I needed something quick after the heavy plot work on the previous chapters. Not to say that this chapter isn't important in it's own right, it just shows how deep familial bonds can be. <3
> 
>  
> 
> Comments are love and thank you all for still keeping up with this!

It had taken a week for things to level out in the lair and most of that was between Leo and Raph. The mornings usually were greeted with lustful churrs before training. Training sometimes had been cut short in order to deal with the new hormonal cocktails that were brewing in all of them. This new and mind blowing thing became an important aspect of their lives sooner than expected and it was surprising to all of them. It brought them closer, offered comfort, settled something inside them that had been on the edge for a long, long time. None of the turtles ever thought that the need to have a companion this close to them was necessary. They never thought it would ever happen in the first place! 

The week of radio silence wasn't as well received by their friends, however. April finally came down one day, looking for them. "Guys? You still alive or something?" 

Never before had Mikey and Don been this grateful that they were ninjas. Snuggling together on the couch, the pair flew to distance acceptable ends, Mike working on his video game while Don had a magazine. "Oh, hey, April! Yeah, we're here."

April didn't seem impressed with their non-chalant attitude. "Yeah? Well we've been worried sick up top about you guys. Where the hell have you been?"

"What's going on topside?" Leo asked as he was coming from the dojo, looking a little heated but that could have been from a number of things. Kata, weapons practice, Raphael... He had a small hand towel draped over his one shoulder that told the turtles it had been Raphael. 

"That Apex is. He's been roving around, doing little more than burgles for the time being, but he's pissed about something." April eyed Leo up and down for a moment, pausing in her explanation. "You okay?"

"Heavy work out." He chose to ignore the smirk on Mikey's face. "What's he been doing?"

"Other than ranting and raving about this 'sturdy omega' that marked him, not much. Just a lot of noise but it's making everyone uneasy."

Now it was Leo's turn to _avoid_ smirking himself. He couldn't help but feel a bit of pride in the fact that he took the Apex down a few notches, regardless of the fact he now had a target on his tail. It came with the job, after all.

"Yo, Leo, I--" Raph stopped short, noticing April there and changed his approach. "Oh, Hey, Ape."

April looked at the stocky terrapin, arching a brow. It looked liked he'd been bench pressing a mac truck. "You okay, Raph?"

"Oh yeah! Fine. Never better!" He straightened, moving his hand to the towel on Leo's shoulder to wipe some sweat off but thought better of it. "Just a bit of a work out, you know? Leo offered to spot me."

By some miracle, Don and Mike didn't sputter on that explanation. Leo's face remained blank as April brightened. "Oh! You two are finally getting along better? Its amazing what time does."

"Yeah." Donnie cleared his throat. "So while we were busy with things, I've found some interesting correlations with the samples we took. We should have a meeting tonight and discuss them."

"Sure. We'll bring dinner around seven?"

"You got it. Thanks, April."

"No problem. Its nice to see you guys doing okay."

When April left the Alphas sagged a bit to relax. Leo and Donnie both looked at each other and nodded slightly. They would be told tonight. 

 

 

The heavy carbs from their meal made everyone a little sleepy. Donatello had chosen the pit to reveal his findings to everyone and had set up an easel with his drawings and comparison charts. Once everyone settled down the tall turtle cleared his throat to make certain he had everyone's attention. He started with comparing the Apex's genome with another Alpha's and how the various differences compared with say an Omega's. It was long, drawn out and filled with large enough words that even April was having a bit of an issue keeping up. Finally Casey yawned, stretching haphazardly. "Dude, where did you get those other samples? Do you have like some secret blood bank in your lab or something?"

"The samples I used are from us," Donnie answered smoothly. "These specific samples here are .... Michelangelo and myself."

One could hear a pin drop at the bombshell.

Miwa sat back, contemplating the information and Casey just stared dumbly at Don. April was still trying to work it out in her head. "But...the Variant is through mammals."

A watery smile spread on Don's face. "Yes, but our mutation was with human -therefore mammalian- DNA. We...basically hit the jackpot of weirdness without even trying."

And then Casey swerved, pointing an accusing finger at Raphael. "You are so, _totally_ an Alpha! HAHA! I knew it!"

"What the hell are you squawking about? You don't know nuthin!" Raph looked pissed, but there was relief in his eyes. His best friend wasn't going to abandon him.

"The hell I do! Complaining about your territory getting stepped on and all that shit. Completely Alpha!"

Miwa smirked, looking over to Leo. "That explains a _lot_. I knew there had to be an act of God somewhere for you to resist my charms."

The Clan Master looked stiffly over to her. "Not because you're technically my sister or anything."

"And these guys aren't technically your brothers or anything."

"That's different."

Teasing, she leaned in close to whisper her words across his cheek. "It is? How so?"

He could feel his face heat up and his eyes lifted to Raphael, watching his mate still joke with his friend. "Because...this is one of necessity."

"Oh? Not love?"

He was silent on that as he caught Raph's eyes. Green flicked from turtle to human, narrowing slightly. "If Donnie and I want to live..."

Miwa's expression softened and she kissed her brother's cheek briefly. "You're not fooling me any, _Master Leonardo._ You've been in love with that lug for ages, now." She pulled back and noticed out of the corner of her eye that Raph relaxed as well. Just like old times, she chuckled to herself. "So when are you going to make me an aunt?"

Leo choked.

Mikey, on the other hand, piped up. "This Spring! Maybe. Hopefully. Don~ _nie_."

"Michelangelo, do not whine to me about hypothetical children that may or may not be possible." Donatello's tone was stiff but there was a flicker in his eyes that belayed his annoyance. His mind drifted back to that morning where Mikey had gifted him a baby blanket. He only allowed that distraction for a moment. "If anything, our concentration should be on removing the Apex before anything else." But focus was gone as questions centered around the brothers and how long they knew about this Variant and why didn't they tell their friends sooner.

April was the one who remained quiet, her eyes still on the DNA sequences. She even moved to stand before the papers, eyes going from one section to another and finally looking up to Donatello. "Donnie, did you notice this?"

His brown eyes pulled away from the happy chaos the two sections she pointed at. "Yes, it was one of the first things I saw."

Her blue eyes widened. "But that means--"

"Yes. I know."

"Does he know, yet?"

"No. We've been... pre-occupied with other things." Donnie flushed and cleared his throat as April gave him a confused expression. "But he will soon. He deserves to know. Just not now, April. We have this threat to deal with and I know Leo can't allow this to be a distraction."

The woman's lips pursed, but she said nothing about it. Both of their attentions went back to Casey as he opened his big mouth. "So does that mean you're the leader instead?"

Raph cocked a brow, looking at his friend. "What?"

"Well, you're the Alpha--"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

Leo frowned. "I am still clan master and leader of this team. That hasn't changed."

It took Casey a minute to realize his mistake. All the turtles fell quiet, staring at Casey. Leo's head was lifted up, stoic expression still firmly in place. Mikey moved to stand beside his eldest brother, his expression serious for once. "Splinter made him Clan Master. He's our leader, Case."

"And he's best suited for the job," Donnie added, standing behind him in support, "out of all of us and it's always been that way."

"'Sides," Raph finished, standing beside Leo's other side. "He can still kick your ass, Jones. Don't make me let him do it."

Leo decided not to hide the small smile on his face. No matter what flack his brothers may give him about practice or extra training or how early it was in the morning to get up or how late they needed to stay out, he learned that in the end, he would always be supported and backed up by them. It was a very uplifting feeling and the smile broadened a little more. And their human friends accepted that as easily as they did with the Variant reveal.

"So how are you resisting the Apex's 'charms of seduction?'" Just like that, Casey changed the subject. Sometimes he was just as bad as Michelangelo with is energy levels.

Leo's smile shifted into a somber expression and he sighed heavily. "We're...still working on that."

"Can I watch?"

"NO!" All four brothers were adamant on their answers.

"That training is just for ninja."

Miwa grinned, leaning back in her seat. "Oh, so _I_ can watch." April giggled, her eyes lighting up at the tease.

Leo did his best to ignore the blush creeping on his cheeks. " _Male_ ninja."

"Boys have all the fun!" The eldest sister had to humph and cross her arms, her smile still teasing. "I'm really happy for you guys. You know that, right?"

"Yes." April agreed. "You can only play hero and ninja for only so long before you need direction in something else. This is a good thing."

"You mean hope?" Donnie smiled shyly, for once feeling comfortable being close to April with Mikey hovering close.

"Exactly."


	7. BOSS FIGHT (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate fight scenes! I hate fight scenes! 
> 
> This is as good as you're getting, for now, lovelies. You know the drill. ;)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> \----

"Again."

He was sweating, arms trembling and his muscles screamed from the over exertion. The scent around them was nearly overpowering. Deep blue eyes searched as he shifted for a better position, his mouth turning into a grimace while he waited. "I said, again."

Michelangelo was in front of him, breathing heavily as he practically glared at his brother in return. They'd been at this for two hours now with this back and forth play. It was to the point where he was just as turned on but Leo wasn't going to let it go. "Dude, I'm kinda worried that something I _don't_ wanna see is going to pop up and smack me in the face! And I'm not talking about Raph." In fact, he would much rather have Raphael come in and break them up but at this time Donatello had him kidnapped for more tests. Again. 

Leo just shook his head and motioned with a finger for Mikey to charge. 'Chucks at the ready, he looked for an opening that he could try and squeak through. How the hell Leo managed to still defend himself with his bulge nearly as big as a fist he had no idea. How the hell _he_ managed to resist this long, Mikey had no idea. But here he was, charging again and determined to fight as dirty as he could. He didn't keep his hands to himself and by now the rough, husky sound in his voice was genuine. Even though this was for Leo's benefit Mike couldn't help the thought that all this suggestiveness was starting to backfire a bit. Getting Leo to fight with all instincts screaming to mate and fight successfully was a strain on everyone. A few more minutes of sparring and Mikey was pressed against the wall, their plastrons touching as Leo's eyes gleamed in triumph. "Yield, Michelangelo."

"You left an opening, Leo." Mikey smirked, dropping one of his weapons in favor of reaching down and grabbing hold of Leo's tail. His victory song was a gasp and a churr as the clan leader pressed his fists against the wall on either side of the Alpha's head, swords crossing as if they were mounted. Leo's forehead dropped to Mike's shoulder and he shook, not quite able to pull himself away on his own. "I'm starting to think your tail should be strapped down," his voice purred, making Leo whine as he desperately tried not to press up against the other turtle. Fingers fondled the thick quivering appendage for a moment longer and finally Leo managed to tear himself away, staggering back a few steps before lifting his eyes. The scent of the Omega's desire was still in his nose and Michelangelo refused to move from the wall, rubbing his face with his hand. A moment later he realized his mistake as he had rubbed Leo's scent further into his pores and he gave a helpless groan. "Get out."

Any other time Leonardo would have admonished his brothers for giving him such an order but this time he felt he had taken the demands of training too far as he watched his little brother struggle. "Mike, I'm--"

"OUT." The baby blues of his eyes were darker as was the rest of his sea-green skin. Michelangelo kept himself plastered to the wall because he knew if he moved, Leo was going to be under him in a very compromising position. "Get the _hell_ out of this room, Leo, before I come after you!" 

Instinct seemed to never have any issue with rearing its head and reminding the turtles that they were unbonded. Though how Raph and Donnie never got into these situations Leo didn't know. They trained in the same way but when they even started to get close to fighting 'dirty', as Raph would call it, Donnie froze up most of the time and Raph no longer had it in him to try. That meant that Donnie wouldn't be able to help much against the Apex and the pressure was on the Alphas and Leo. It wasn't to say that Donatello wasn't making his own contributions; his work in the lab was going to be just as important as fighting out in the field and maybe it was even more important since what he was doing was giving them an edge in defeating the Alpha. Leo sheathed his swords and bowed low to his brother, not risking another word before he left the dojo, shivering as Mikey let out a long, unrestrained churr.

The shower water was ice cold and Leo didn't care as he stood under the spray, gasping at the shock to his system. Head down and eyes closed, he fought to school his breathing under the chilling blast of water, his brain working through the training session over and over. Images and imagination scattered through his mind and he leaned forward, catching himself on the concrete wall with one hand as he suddenly dropped, gasping when cold water hit his member. Well, damn. If the cold shower technique wasn't going to work--Leo cursed under his breath as his free hand gripped around his cock, pulling once. His thighs trembled, almost buckling with how good that felt and he dropped his head again, keeping the cold spray on his neck and shell as he pumped fast, hips shimmying slightly in time with his hand. Thoughts went to Raphael and how he wished he was there, one arm pulling him flush and the other pistoning over his cock as he was filled to the brim. Needy, barely there sounds came from him when he felt that spark light and his climax gripped him, forcing a gasp as he shut his eyes.

He didn't remember warming the water up but as he sagged against the wall he felt the warmth cascade over him. "Ya gotta cut Mikey some slack," rumbled a voice just on the other side of the shower area. Raph leaned up against the partition, keeping an eye on Leo as he kept his arms crossed over his plastron. "He's gonna explode."

"I just want to be ready, Raph." Leo couldn't help the flutter in his chest as he looked at his mate practically lounging a few feet away from him. Just the way the Alpha positioned himself accentuated all of the corded muscles in his arms and legs and Leo wondered if Raph did it on purpose. "He's going to be zeroing in on me more than anyone else."

"Yeah, I got that. Ya still need to give him a break." 

Leo frowned a bit. Raph didn't join him, which meant he was slightly annoyed. "Who are you angry at? Him or me?"

"I ain't angry at either of you." Raphael refused to meet his eyes as he sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "You're doing what you gotta do and I get that."

"But....?"

A glance out of the corner of the turtle's eyes made Leo's mouth quirk up in a slight smile. They'd come a long way together and he remembered times not too long ago where Raph would communicate with his fists before ever thinking to use words. Maybe then he just couldn't figure out how to talk about what was bugging him. Not to say that those kinds of arguments never happened, it was on a lesser scale than before. "Are ya gonna develop this weird kink thing that you want shit like that?"

"Like what?" He turned the water off and moved to stand beside his mate, waiting patiently as Raph worked out what he wanted to say. Leo discovered that he was... softer, in a way. Before he would have just trampled over Raph's attempts in explaining himself and missed what he was trying to say. Now he took the time to listen-at least most of the time- and get the turtle's input.

"Like you wanna fight for it." It took Raph a full minute to figure out if that was the way he wanted to say it and he still looked defensive.

Leonardo reached out and rested his hand on Raph's that was clenching his elbow hard. "When I'm in the dojo, fighting dirty, I'm there to focus my mind on _fighting_. I'm not aroused because I'm thinking of sex. I'm trying to fight through that biological response. And it's difficult for me to remember that while I want to continue until I can fight through it effectively, Mikey can't handle so much. Or that anyone else would want to try that hard, either."

Raph didn't really move from his position, but some of his tension bled away. His defensive walls eased a bit and it showed in his eyes as he looked to Leo. "Yeah? So what was this little display, here?"

"Well...That was me...hoping you would join me to aleviate this very strong, biological response." Leo's eyes brightened at Raph's smirk and let his hand slide up Raph's arm to caress hard muscle. 

"That so."

"Very much so."

Many times they crashed together and lived for the thrill and the rush that a raucous fuck session brought them but that this was just as thrilling. This warmth was just as rushing and fulfilling as getting pounded into the wall. Leonardo melted into Raph with a low sound, pressing in closer when the Alpha opened up his arms and gathered Leo closer. When Raph looked at Leo, smoothing his thumb down the side of the Omega's face, his eyes still stern. "When this is over, I want a family to call our own."

"You want a bunch of mini Leo's running around, giving you grief?" Leo's eyes lit up when he said that, leaning comfortably against Raph. 

"You mean a bunch of mini Raph's looking totally awesome and making certain you stay in line?" He kept up the joke, his smile cheeky before leveling out into something genuine. "Yeah. I do. Something to pass on into the future. Something we can bring up, you know?"

"You're such a sentimental softie, Raph." Leo leaned up a bit to nuzzle his mate's snout. "I love that about you."

"Yeah, just don't go blabbing about it," he huffed, squeezing Leo closer to him.

"Never. This is our thing."

"Still need help dealing with your strong biological response?"

"Hmmm, I think I might need a hand or two."

 

 

The best thing about having a brainiac for a brother was that said brainiac managed to deviate from the barely legal to get them places and things. The current place was said dojo in Chinatown. A few computer programs and some hacking into the public records later and they had their own front door in the basement of the building-an access tunnel was wiped off the known blueprints for the city. It afforded them the luxury of visiting their father and sister without the pesky need to wait for dark.

But that was before there were students in the dojo. 

On this particular day, there was a class and the guys remained in the basement that was outfitted specifically for said waiting times. TV, couch, snacks, it was all there. Mikey and Raph played one of the video games with the volume on silent so they could all hear the sounds of their father teaching and bring back memories of their own child hood.

Michelangelo won a match and whooped, clapping his hands to his mouth with wide eyes as the concern that he'd been heard ran through them all. But class continued on and they all relaxed, listening to one of the lectures they had ingrained into their minds when they first started training. It brought fond smiles out of all of them all as they listened to the words. After their own training earlier, Leo smiled and leaned his head back, thinking about the conversation he had with Raph and allowed himself the luxury this time to day dream. Training the next generation of ninja didn't seem like a bad prospect.

The scattering of little feet told them that class was coming to an end and then the chorus of 'Hai!' made the turtles start to stretch so they could move. A few minutes later Miwa popped her head through the basement door. "Alright, shadows. It's safe now."

"Finally!" Mike was the first to bound up the steps, tackling his sister in a hug. "Never thought that class would end!"

"You always think that, Mikey." Leo grinned, also greeting Miwa. "How are you?"

"We're good! I can't believe how busy we've gotten already. You should have been here to listen in on April's story telling about who our walls represent. She did great." Miwa smiled up at her father who was picking up a stray piece of equipment in the dojo. 

"Let me help," Leo interjected, bowing in to assist their father with tidying up the training facility for the night.

Raph shook his head, blowing out air through his nose. "Ya think he'd had enough time in the dojo today already!" He caught Leo's annoyed glance back at him and smirked, heading with the others to the upstairs area to settle in for an evening of visiting. April and Donnie were already discussing some recent scientific breakthrough as Mikey was poking and touching _everything_ he hadn't seen before as well as some things he had seen several times. "Hey, stop manhandling things."

Miwa smirked, watching Raph try and contain the flurry that was his baby brother. She simply sat back and observed the interactions from a slightly shadowy corner, still a little amazed that she had this as a family. Oh, the whole turtle thing didn't bother her. But to go from an only child with a dictator of a father to _this?_ It was special and she was going to fight tooth and nail to keep it that way. Her thoughts were pulled and focused on the rise of voices. Michelangelo and Raphael were arguing about something and it didn't seem like the friendly rabble they tended to parry with.

Donnie turned to look at them and lost some of his color. "Leo." His voice was quiet as the eldest and father finally came into the main living area. He shifted to find his brother and he spoke louder this time with more urgency. "Leo!"

The turtle froze, then looked to Yoshi. "He's close by." His eyes darted to April. "Kill the lights!" The room was bathed in dark, the only sounds that could be heard at first were the heavy breaths of the Alphas. Leo sensed movement to his side and he tilted his head, waiting for his eyes to adjust. In the distance outside, he could hear someone yelling.

"What would you have us do, Leonardo?" Yoshi asked softly.

"Stay inside," Leo muttered back, already sensing that his brothers had left the building. "And don't draw attention to yourselves." He darted outside himself, reaching the roof top where his brothers were. The yelling was louder now and he could discern what was being said.

_Someone said they saw a polliwog  
Down at the waterhole chasing a dog  
It had no arms and it had no legs  
A long swishy tail and a great big head  
Someone said they saw a polliwog  
Down at the waterhole chasing a dog  
It had two arms and two short legs  
A short stumpy tail and a great big head  
_

It was the Apex belting out at the top of his lungs the children's son. Raphael seethed as he heard it but he remained where he was on the roof. Mikey was right beside him, looking very much the same way. Leo glanced at Donnie who shook his head.

"It's not ready. At most I have the tranqs."

Not a good sign. But there was little choice in the matter as hey could see the lumbering oaf, staggering slightly as he sang and walked the streets. "He's _drunk_ ," Raph spat out in disgust, hands twitching at his sides.

"Then we may have an advantage," Leo reminded him quietly, proud that Raph was still standing there and not charging out to confront the Apex. Mikey was the same way, poised to dart out but holding his own beside Don. They all stiffened when the Apex below took in a huge breath and then laughed, singing his song louder. "Come on, he can scent us."

The group scrambled off the roof and moved away from the dojo to wait for the Apex in the shadows. Leo hissed at Donnie, keeping the conversation low, "When those inihibitors are ready, they'll work, right?"

"They'll more than work. Essentially, they'll chemically castrate him," Donatello explained in an equally quiet voice, too nervous to be offended at Leo's caution. "They're meant to drop his testosterone levels down to just below a human-beta male's level so that he can still function, but the drive and aggressiveness will be gone."

"That's not enough, Don," Michelangelo breathed. He'd been listening to the conversation, but his eyes were locked on the human coming their way. "He needs to be taken out. He's going _down_."

Raph nodded curtly, shifting forward slightly. "Agreed."

"If we don't have to take a life, we won't." Leo reminded them all in that Leader Voice, hoping that it broke through the haze the Alphas were entering in. "I can be okay with this."

"Me too," Don agreed, putting a hand on Mikey's shoulder to help settle him.

It was the touch that brought Mike out of his focus and he looked up at Donnie's face. He still had those hard lines of an Alpha ready to jump and attack, but his eyes softened slightly. "Okay. If you're okay."

" _No._ " Raph shook his head. "He needs to go."

Leo knew there'd be a fight. It was like clockwork with them and he gave his mate a stern look. "Raph--"

" _NO._ " The slight lift to his voice was enough to give them away.

"I hear a POLLIWOG!" The Apex roared, laughing as he started running towards them, uncannily steady now. "Didja bring your Sturdy Deelight? We have a rendevous~"

There was only a single mutter from Leo before Raph darted out, sais gleaming in the street light. "Yeah, i brought MY sturdy Omega with me, an' yer not taking anyone else anymore."

The Apex grinned, zeroing in on Raph. "Well, if your mama never taught you to share, then I can settle with you. Ain't nothing like havin' an Aplha scream under you while you're poundin' away-"

Leo jumped down in front of Raph, swords out and his eyes gleaming death. "Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged, Omega." 

The battle was just as fast and blurry as last time. What was different was that the turtles had a better handle on their emotions. Grounded and centered, they fought as a unit just as they had in the past. Even Donatello barreled into the fray when Michelangelo was tossed aside, his voice a little panicky but his form strong as he created enough of a diversion for Raph to recover and charge again. It was just like fighting the Kraang and Shredder and Leo couldn't be prouder of his team. Yet he still noted flaws and another part of his brain filed those weaknesses away to work on during training. Neither side was going to leave the battle ground unscathed; both had wounds and sprains but it didn't seem to stop them. What did stop the flow of battle was one lucky hit Dozer had on Donnie, sending him to the ground with a massive foot planting down on the back of his neck. The turtle choked, flailing a moment to try and find leverage to throw the Alpha off but he simply put more weight on his foot, effectively forcing the turtle into inaction.

"D!" Mikey staggered forward to help and had to be held back by Leo when Donnie's eyes bulged and rolled as he struggled to breathe.

"Well, well, well," husked Dozer as he breathed hard. "Looks like the fishin' paid off, after all." The laugh was breathless and it forced Donnie into a panic, making him whimper softly. "Now me and your buddy here are going to go off and get nice and acquainted. You try and get him, and I'll pop his head off right now like a dandy-lion." Cold eyes glittered at the remaining turtles who glared right back at him.

Twin swords clattered to the ground, breaking the silent standoff. "Take me."

"WHAT?" Raph bellowed along with the others but Leo ignored them, eyes locked on Dozer.

"You said you wanted someone sturdy, didn't you? He's all limbs! Touch him the wrong way and he'll just snap in two." Leonardo gestured at Donnie, forcing his eyes to stay cold against the helpless shock. "Besides," Leo started cockily, "He didn't mark you."

Dozer contemplated that thought. The turtle-man was right. He still carried those damn marks and if he let it slip that he had them, everyone in town scurried away from him without another word. It was strange that it happened here. Nothing like that happened in any other place he was at. "Ya got a point." He lifted his foot and kicked Donnie roughly in the bridge work of his shell, making the turtle cry out. "Git. Your darling brother is takin' your place."

Brown eyes stared at dark blue as he held his side. Donnie limped, but it wasn't bad. His eyes never wavered as he moved passed Leo, noting how Leo's gaze flickered and then remained resolute on the Apex. "I'm sorry," Leo muttered lowly, his lips barely moving.

Those words furrowed the brow in Donnie's mask and he knew from the look on Raph's face that the pair had gone. Raph was two seconds away from ramming his fist into a wall when Don broke his rage. "I need your blood!"

"Wha?!" Raphael swerved from the wall and then back to Don. "Donnie, he just took Leo!"

"I know, and we don't have time. You're amped up from this and I need your blood, _now_." His pouch that held all of his needles and syringes were rifled through for the correct items. "I need it for the inhibitor." The taller turtle paused for a moment, resting a hand on Raph's shoulder. "Our shadow has a shadow tailing him. He'll be okay but we have to move _quickly._ "


	8. BOSS FIGHT (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm doing some sort of Season Finale. lol.
> 
> This chapter contains character death, sexual assault, Dark Personalities. It ties up the last of the loose ends so we can move onto ADORABLENESS! YAAAAAY.
> 
> Thank you all for your kind words, your begging for more, and most of all your patience! Here is the conclusion to Dominance Over New York! You know the drill!
> 
> ____________________________________________________________________________

As soon as Leo had said not to draw attention to themselves, Miwa was already in her room, donning her gear. Leave it to Leo to play martyr. As soon as he passed Donnie on the street she was on the rooftops, tailing the Apex and Leo, keeping to the shadows and downwind. A wry smile crossed her face as memories of past tracking flitted through her mind only back then she was tailing Leonardo for different reasons. It had taken the Apex two hours (he had double tracked on his path several times) to reach his abode deep in the projects. The man darted into an abandoned building with his prize and Miwa waited for fifteen minutes, knowing that hunters would be on their most alert as soon as they came 'home.' When her internal clock gave her the alarm that it was time to go, she moved slowly and silently, biding her time so that she moved without being detected. Right now it didn't matter how quickly she moved. Donatello wasn't ready with the drug and her job was to make certain Leo was safe. At least as safe as he could be, given the circumstances. She trusted Leo in keeping himself in one piece to a point. When he started going down the road of no return, she would make her presence known. For now, she settled herself to watching from a point where she was mostly certain she wouldn't be detected and silently prayed for favor to fall upon them.

He'd been 'bagged' and turned around in the city so many times he lost track of where they were. Now he knew he was very much on some bed, getting hobbled hands. The head sack the Apex had used was thick and most of his time had been spent trying to school his breathing so he wouldn't pass out which further aided the confusion. That and the Alpha's scent permeated the fabric. There was still no light on which aided Leonardo-he wouldn't be blinded and could 'see' well enough. The low hum from the Apex made Leo's hackles raise and he grimaced, feeling the clammy hands on his arms to position him on the mattress. "There now, almost perf--" Leo lashed out with a kick, aiming for the direction of the voice. The Apex was faster and grabbed his ankle, giving it a vicious twist. To his credit, Leo didn't cry out, but there was a gasp of pain and he fell still. "Ya wanna try that with the other leg? I'll make certain you can't walk." The threat was very sincere and Leo didn't move. A minute longer and the Apex started to move, this time his handling of Leo rougher. The fact that Dozer didn't pull the sack from his face kept him in the dark and he refused to ask what the man was doing as he felt some pole press the insides of his knees, spreading his legs apart even if he didn't want to. It made him feel vulnerable and suddenly he realized that he was being tied to that pole. Leo fought with the other leg, trying to wriggle and keep from getting bound completely. A swift punch in the bridges knocked the wind out of him and he curled up, coughing violently.

"Oh, ya need a good dickin', don'cha? But hey, I like a good fight. It ain't fun when it's just handed to ya, right?" As Dozer tied Leo's other leg, he had this one sided conversation about his plans for the turtle. Still hooded, all Leo could do was lay there or sit there, feeling his body become immobile. He didn't want to risk his other ankle getting twisted. He couldn't risk his limbs getting injured-he needed them to fight. And he _would_ have his chance to fight-he needed to keep that mantra in his head while he waited for his moment. He hoped it wouldn't be much longer. His determination to remain silent went out the window when the Apex found his tail. The turtle cried out at the rough handling, flinging himself as best as he could to get away. The Apex growled and pushed a shoulder down as he callously manhandled Leo's tail. "Oh! Didn't know ya guys _had_ an actual tail! Good for gettin' the motor runnin' eh?"

"Not for you," Leo grit out, trying not to breathe deeply as the scent of the Alpha dug its way further into his nose.

"Oh, I don't care if _this_ ," Dozer's fingers pinch the end of Leo's tail and he grins when there's an involuntary gasp, "is for me or not. I take what I want and no one will stop me. _Ever_."

"Y-you're wrong," Leo grit out through the unwanted stimulation. "We're going to stop you. Let me go now, and _my_ Alpha might consider letting you live."

"He ain't your Alpha. You're not bonded. But don't worry. I'll make certain you're not suitable for anyone but me." A lecherous laugh came from the Apex that made Leonardo shiver. No matter what, he needed to keep Dozer talking while he waited for help to arrive.

****************

Donatello was the picture of calm and calculation in the middle of his brothers' chaos because he could and he needed to be, not because he wanted to be. The chemicals and drugs in his lab were tetchy at best and life altering at worst. As much as he wanted to tell the Alphas in the other room that everything would be okay and that Leo would be rescued, he couldn't. He could be setting them up for failure. He could be telling them a lie. The last thing he ever wanted to do was lie to his brothers. Which made refraining from telling all truths that much more horrendous in his eyes.

It was the reason why he was playing vampire with Raph. He simply didn't have enough of the Apex's blood to build a suitable inhibitor. But when he compared all three Alphas' DNA sequencing, he could practically hear the trumpets and angels. And then his heart crashed. The odds of such a coincidence happening was so small and yet it was so lucky. It was...turtle luck. He had avoided telling Raphael this long but he knew he wouldn't be able to keep it a secret now, not when he demanded a blood draw out in the middle of the street when Raph was beyond livid. But having all of those hormones and adrenaline in that one sample was enough for him to finish the batch and load three darts with the inhibitor/castration serum. It would be permanent and for that Donnie was grateful they wouldn't have to hunt this man on a regular basis.

He kept a fourth dart locked in one cabinet where none of his brothers had access to. Just in case.

The door to his lab swung open with Raph catching it just before it could slam against the wall. Donnie didn't look up from his delicate task of plastic capping the needle to prevent any of them from getting pricked by accident. "I know why you wanted my blood." He still didn't look up. Don didn't want to meet the pain in Raph's eyes or watch all of those hopeful dreams shatter away. There was a tense silence between them before Raph spoke again. "How long do I have?"

"An Apex goes through his musth stage some time in his thirties." This time Donatello lifted his eyes. "I'm sorry, Raph."

A broken smile cracked on the muscular turtle's face. "Yeah, well, it ain't a perfect world and we have no right to happiness." He looked to the darts to keep from seeing Donatello's frown. He would worry about his condition later. "This is gonna work, right?"

"Yes. It will work. We each have a dart. Whether one of us gets a hit or all three of us do, it'll be the same outcome."

"And you're sure you and Mikey can't get it, right?"

Donnie looked up, opening his mouth and then closing it. Raph's eyes were burning holes in the darts as he curled his hands into fists at his sides. "And you too, Raph." He reached out and touched his brother's arm, feeling the tension tremble there. "Raphael, look at me." Green eyes lifted up and the turtle was taken aback by the amount of pain reflected in them. "You're _not_ making that decision now. You're not in the proper frame of mind to consider all possibilities and you need to talk to Leo about this. You have at least a decade to decide what's best." The determination was solid in the turtle's voice and flowed through his warm brown eyes. Yes, Raphael was brash and harsh and deep down Donnie believed that Raph would never be a suitable parent but again it wasn't his decision to make. Nor was he going to publicly pass judgement and deny Leo of that opportunity, either. It simply wasn't his place. "And if you are going to be stupid and inject yourself with this dart now, I'm taking it and you can be the distraction."

"Dudes, we gotta jet. I got the text from Miwa." Mikey was still looking down at his phone when he bustled into the lab. "Those things are ready, right D?" He looked up, stopping short as he saw his brothers in a standoff. "Uh....guys?"

Raph snatched the dart out of Donnie's fingers, giving the Omega a glare. "We're goin', Mike." Without waiting for confirmation, he stormed out of the lab.

Michelangelo looked at Donnie. "You two have a fight again?"

"No. No, Mikey. It's just a little tense." Not a lie, but it wasn't the complete truth, either. "I put a cap on the darts. Here's yours. Did she say where they were?"

"No, but she has the tracker on, so we can find her that way, right?"

"Just like finding the pizza delivery guy." Donnie rested a hand on Mike's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "Let's go get Leo."

***************

She waited long enough. Leo had done a fantastic job of stalling but now even the Apex wasn't going to hold back. As soon as the man shifted and she couldn't see Leo, Miwa was down and shattering the window, providing further distraction so she could slip inside. As much as she wanted to free Leo, the Apex was fast enough to make her work on playing keep away. While she had no qualms about harming another, they were dancing just over Leonardo and the last thing she wanted to happen is the turtle getting hurt. This was the Alpha's territory and Miwa was not on good ground. She didn't have to wait long for the calvary arrived just as the Apex was going to throw Leo at her. Three darts were loosed and two hit their mark, making the Apex yowl in fury as he threw Leo at the woman. Raph barrelled his way through, sais on one side of his belt and katanas on the other, catching Leo before he could make contact with Miwa or the wall. "Gotcha!"

"Raph!" The relief on Leo's face and in his voice nearly broke the Alpha. "I knew you guys would make it in time."

The fighting continued right by them but Raphael's world was centered on who was in his arms. "'Course we would, Fearless. Let's get you outta this thing."

"Right." Raph made quick work of the bindings, slicing through them with a knife as he took in a cursory look at his mate. There were bruises and some shallow lines with blood. Leo's breathing was labored but he didn't protest being moved around. Bruised ribs but not cracked ones. The worst of the injuries seemed to be a swollen ankle. "I think he twisted it. Which, in Donnie's opinion, is the worst thing possible." The Apex's scent was on him, but it wasn't that overwhelming marking scent. Leo still felt a throbbing pain in his tail but he could still move it. That's as far as the Apex got and he was satisfied. "I won't be able to stand and fight."

"You don't gotta." Raph still handed over Leo his swords. "We got this, 'bro." And with one of his frenzied yells, he jumped into the fray, keeping the Apex off his brothers and sister so they could gather Leo and escape. Raph was the last one out, the Apex still screaming his fury as the ninja left him and headed into the first manhole cover they found.

Fifteen minutes of sloshing through the sewers later Donnie pulled them all up, watching Raph cover them all. "Put him on the ledge," he directed Michelangelo. Leo had been half dragged, half carried by the smaller Alpha and not once did Mikey protest. He was just as relieved to have their brother back as any of them. "Leo, did he--"

"No." The turtle shook his head. "Tried like no tomorrow but Miwa and I wouldn't let him." His eyes flickered over to the woman who just smirked, dipping her head a bit. "Thank you."

"What is family for?"

Donatello smiled. "Let's get you packed up for home, Leo. That ankle should be wrapped."

While Donnie tended to their eldest, Raph pulled Mikey aside and spoke to him in low tones. The conversation was brief and even Mike looked intense when he muttered an affirmative with a slight nod. They parted before anyone else could really question them about it and in a flash they were relieved to see their brother once more. Exhausted they headed home with Leo's katanas in his belt and Raph helping the turtle home. The Alpha was carefully insistent on taking care of Leonardo and tucking him into bed. "You need your rest. I'll be back in a bit if you're not sleeping to come ... snuggle up." The last two words he made it sound like he would catch cooties from it.

Despite the previous adrenaline high Leo had been running on, the painkillers Donnie eventually gave him had a sedative effect. The turtle yawned, still keeping his fingers with Raph's. "Snuggle with me, anyway. I want you near me."

"Okay." Raph pressed his lips to Leo's forehead. "But you're going to get some rest on your own first. I'll be back later."

"Why?"

"Don't worry about it, Fearless." He watched as Leo's eyelids became too heavy for the turtle to lift. "Love ya, Leo."

As ninja, their only worry about being found out was Leonardo, but he was out from the drugs and the stresses of his ordeal. As much as Raph didn't want to leave him, he did, finding Mikey coming out of the dojo. "Donnie asleep?"

"Yeah." Mikey's eyes were a startling blue behind his orange mask. They were hard and serious as he handed Raphael a schooling katana and kept one for himself. "Out cold."

"Let's make this quick, then."

"You got it."

**************

What the hell was wrong with him? The Apex paced in his room, checking the broken window as he felt off. He kept puffing on cigarette after cigarette, trying to calm the jitter in his limbs. Nothing seemed to be working, not even the tequila he had left over. "Somethin' was in those damn darts," he muttered, fingering the one he had found in the wall. "Whatever the hell it was, I'm gonna make them _pay_ for all of this."

"Oh, I don't think so, dude." Michelangelo's voice was close. They had come in when the Apex's back was turn and kept to the shadows, making certain they weren't seen. "The only payback that's happening is on you, not us."

"It's the little baby polliwog!" The Apex tried to puff up, but the effects of the inhibitor had already started. He felt dulled and it wasn't the usual dullness of booze. It rattled him enough that his bravado was unconvincing, even to him. "A little late to pay a visit, isn't it?"

"Actually, we're right on time," drawled Raph from his shadowy corner. "See, our Dee-light of a brother turned your Apex mojo off."

"That's right, dude! You're going to be just a regular Joe now. Plumber Joe, isn't it, Raph?"

"Something like that. Maybe even worse than a Plumber Joe. When it's all said and done, you won't even be able to get it up."

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"Castration. Your junk, your phermones, your testosterone has been shut down for good."

Mikey hummed softly. "Which means you can't hurt anyone else, anymore. Ever."

They could have been bluffing. Yeah, that had to be it! The Apex could feel the sweat drip down the back of his neck as he tried to locate the Alphas. "If that's the case, why are you here? Doncha trust your Dee-light to do his job?"

"Oh, we trust him." Now Mikey's voice was right by his ear and the Apex gasped, serving and knocking the bottle of booze over, shattering it on the floor. "D's never been wrong when it came to us. But you _marked_ him. You touched him without my permission." The Alpha's voice leveled out into a low growl. 

Raph came out of the shadows, eyes gleaming with a green fire as he let the tip of the katana drag along the floor. "And you took my mate. When I told you that this was _my_ town, I wasn't kidding. I'm going to make certain _my_ town and my family are left in peace. And for me, leaving ya to wallow in your own impotence isn't good enough."

The Apex's eyes went wide as he backed up against the wall-no, he backed up against a plastron. Mikey grabbed his arms and pulled them tight between the Apex's shoulder blades, eyes locked on Raph. "Well, fuck me. You're one of _me_!"

"Not really. But if you want to know the feeling?" Raph grinned darkly, lifting up the blade. "I'm sure we can arrange _something_ , right Mikey?"

"Yeah, bro. It can be a last hurrah, or something."

The Apex's howls lasted long into the night as the Alphas worked in silence. Two hours later they returned home, showered in silence and went to bed with their Omegas, sleeping soundly without bad dreams.


End file.
